(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to dispensing closures for flowable products, such as household chemicals, and more particularly to a dispensing closure that has a cap base and a cap that form a two-piece child-resistant dispensing closure for a container.
(2) Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of household chemical products, such as cleaners, detergents, chlorine, etc. routinely employ dispensing closures to quickly and easily dispense product directly from the container. These dispensing closures are typically installed on a dispensing neck of the product container. However, because there are dangers associated with access to the product by children, there is a critical need to provide mechanisms to prevent a child from opening such dispensing closures.